<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Comfort Me, Darling, For I've Been Up All Night by DottoraQN</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676811">Comfort Me, Darling, For I've Been Up All Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DottoraQN/pseuds/DottoraQN'>DottoraQN</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Critical Role (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Comfort, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, First Time, Friends to Lovers, He/Him Pronouns for Mollymauk Tealeaf, Inappropriate use of unseen servant, Light Dom/sub, Magic, Magic Bondage, Nightmares, Other, Pillow Talk, Sex Magic, Sharing a Bed, Widomauk winter gift exchange 2021, background platonic fjorclay, widomauk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:33:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DottoraQN/pseuds/DottoraQN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mighty Nein have done a small town a favor by taking care of their swamp spider problem. Unfortunately, the town being as small as it is, there are only three rooms left, and only one bed in two of those rooms. The girls decide to room together and so do Fjord and Caduceus. Which leaves Molly and Caleb. Sharing a bed.</p><p>For the Widomauk Server's winter gift exchange!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Widomauk Winter Gift Exchange 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Comfort Me, Darling, For I've Been Up All Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmollymaukShortleaf/gifts">SmollymaukShortleaf</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am so thrilled that I got <a>Manda</a> for my Widomauk winter exchange giftee!! You wrote amazing prompts and I had so much fun playing with different ideas and filling out the one that I chose. I hope you enjoy!</p><p>Beta'd by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridas">Meridas</a></p><p>P.S. Fjord and Cad are QPPs in this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they came to the small town from ridding the local swamp of giant spiders, the innkeeper regrettably informed them that there were only three rooms. Fjord immediately claimed one with Caduceus and the girls immediately claimed the other. So that left Molly and Caleb. Molly walked into the small room and sighed, setting his pack down in a corner. Of course, the time that he would be forced to share a room with the man that he definitely has <em>not</em> had a crush on for the better part of a year, there would be only one bed shoved into a corner.</p><p>Molly turned when he heard footsteps behind him and shifted to the side to let Caleb pass. When Caleb’s eyes fell on the lone bed, both men spoke at the same time: “I’ll sleep on the floor.”</p><p>“Nonsense, Mollymauk,” Caleb said. “I am used to sleeping on the floor, I have done it very frequently with Nott.”</p><p>“And you think I haven’t?” Molly said, laughing. “What do you think’s in circus tents, feather beds?”</p><p>Caleb smiled wryly and set his own pack down next to Molly’s before leaving the room to rejoin the Nein in the common room. Molly sighed again and locked the door behind himself, letting his tail droop as he followed in Caleb’s footsteps downstairs. He saw Fjord at the bar, away from the rest of their friends, and immediately made a beeline for the half-orc.</p><p>“Hey, Fjord,” Molly said, walking up beside the warlock.</p><p>“Yeah, Molls? What can I do for you?” Fjord asked.</p><p>“So, I know that you and Caduceus are like <em>a thing</em>, but I was wondering-” Molly started before Fjord cut him off.</p><p>“Wondering... what... exactly?”</p><p>“Let me finish, big guy,” Molly said, rolling his eyes. “I was wondering if the room you picked has two beds?”</p><p>“Nope, the only room that has two beds went to the girls,” Fjord confirmed. Molly cursed under his breath. “Why do you ask?”</p><p>“No reason, I’d just rather not sleep on the floor is all,” Molly said, much more flippantly than he felt.</p><p>“You think sharing a bed with Cay is gonna be a problem?” Fjord asked and Molly cursed again. “You and I shared a bed plenty of times early on.”</p><p>“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Molly said, looking away from Fjord, his tail curling around his leg insecurely. “I don’t personally care, you know me, I can sleep anywhere, but I don’t want to make him uncomfortable.”</p><p>“Just talk to him?” Fjord asked.</p><p>“Oh, thanks, hadn’t thought of that,” Molly said under his breath. Fjord didn’t miss it.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I know how he can be,” Fjord agreed. “Always insistent on others' comfort over his own. Maybe he thinks <em>you’ll</em> be uncomfortable?”</p><p>Molly blinked. “He’s seen me, right? Like, we’ve been traveling together for a year, I’d think he’d know me better by now.”</p><p>“Sometimes people aren’t the best at picking up social signals,” Caduceus said, walking up beside the two men and giving Fjord a gentle squeeze. The half-orc smiled at his partner and took his hand, laying the gold for the drinks on the bar and walking back to the tables that Jester had pushed together. Molly sighed and followed him, looking around the table for the available chair. Of fucking <em>course</em> the chair would be next to Caleb. He couldn’t very well ask Jester to switch with him and let him sit next to Yasha without drawing suspicion, so Molly sat down and smiled at Caleb, folding his tail neatly into his lap so that the wandering appendage wouldn’t wrap around Caleb’s leg inadvertently.</p><p>The Nein had a nice enough time in the inn, feasting on thick crusted bread and hearty beef stew ladled over coarsely ground grain meal mixed with a sharp-tasting cheese. Eventually, just as Molly dreaded, everyone started to retire. Nott left last, shooting Caleb a look before clambering up the stairs after Yasha to join the girls in their room.</p><p>“Hey,” Molly eventually worked up the gumption to say, twisting his tail in his hands.</p><p>“<em>Ja</em>, Mollymauk?”</p><p>“I just want you to know that, um, I don’t mind <em>sharing</em> the bed, if you thought I didn’t want to sleep with you,” Molly said. He saw something flash across Caleb’s face and he realized exactly how what he just said sounds. “Sleep next to you! Sorry, I wasn’t trying to... yeah.”</p><p>“I know, Molly,” Caleb said. He met Molly’s eyes and Molly swore he saw something there, but he couldn’t quite place what it was.</p><p>“That’s good. Just wanted to, er, make myself clear,” Molly said lamely. Caleb smiled at him and his hand twitched, almost like he was trying to keep himself from moving it over where Molly’s hand rested on the table. No, no, Caleb couldn’t feel the same way about Molly as Molly felt about Caleb. If Molly entertained that idea he would be deluding himself. He might be a professional bullshitter, but at least he could smell his own bullshit from a mile away.</p><p>“Well, it is past midnight,” Caleb said after a moment. “Let us go to bed, <em>ja</em>?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Molly said, rising and letting his tail loose behind him. Once again, he thought he saw <em>something</em> flash across Caleb’s face as the human’s eyes were drawn to Molly’s tail. Molly shook his head, attributing it to a trick of the dwindling light of the fireplace. He needed rest, they both did, especially after the day of constant travel that the Nein had endured.</p><p>Normally, Molly slept nude, but as his hand moved behind himself subconsciously to unbutton the fabric of his leggings that laid over his tail, he thought better of it and simply pulled off his shirt instead. Caleb had undressed in a similar manner after setting his books and his coat aside gently, sitting on the very edge of the bed to unlace his boots. Molly did the same, sitting on the opposite side. Soon, both men were ready for bed and barely two words had passed between them the entire time they’d been in the room together. Molly pulled back the covers and tucked himself in, curling up on his side to try and take up as little space as possible. He knew that he’d probably spread out at night, so maybe he could stop himself from encroaching on Caleb's space by curling in on himself enough. Molly felt the bed dip when Caleb climbed in. He wanted to say something, anything, to the wizard before they both drift off to sleep.</p><p>“If I steal the covers, just shake me,” Molly said. “I’ll let go eventually.”</p><p>“Thank you, Mollymauk,” Caleb said quietly. Molly wasn’t sure if “thank you” was an appropriate response to that statement, but he was too tired to care. He closed his eyes and let the gentle sound of Caleb’s rhythmic breathing lull him to sleep.</p><p>***</p><p>Cold. Wet. Oppressive. Molly’s vision was black and he couldn’t breathe and there were one... two... three... <em>nine</em> points on his body that burned like he was struck with a hot poker. He tried to move his arms, tried to open his eyes, tried anything to get a response from his body, but the heavy weight on his chest kept pressing down. He started to panic, shouting for anyone to help him at first, but progressively getting more desperate, calling out for Yasha and the rest of the Nein.</p><p>Suddenly, there was light! A small pinprick compared to the encroaching blackness around him, but as the light got bigger and got closer Molly could finally feel the weight lifting off of his chest. Someone was helping! He could have cried, he was so grateful. Right when the light seemed like it was going to clear the dirt, as it was dirt, his own grave dirt, from his face, there was a thunk and the light quickly started to go away.</p><p>***</p><p>“No! No! Help me!” Molly awoke screaming, a firm hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“Mollymauk!” Caleb said, shaking him. “Shhhh, <em>du geht's gut,</em> Mollymauk, I am here, <em>bitte, du geht's gut.</em>”</p><p>Molly felt the panic start to recede, slowly letting him come back to himself. Caleb was staring at him with concern written across his features, a grounding hand resting on Molly’s shoulder. He was so glad to see the human, he had never been more glad of anything in his life at this moment, seeing Caleb across from him in bed. So Molly forgot all imagined decorum that he had and hugged Caleb to him, letting his tears flow onto the human’s shoulder. Caleb, for his part, hesitated a moment, but ultimately hugged Molly back, wrapping his arms around the shaking tiefling and rubbing his shoulder gently.</p><p>“Thank you, Caleb,” Molly said after a moment, wiping his eyes on his arm. “I’m sorry, the nightmares... I don’t get them very often anymore, but when I do get them... I’m being buried again and no one listens to my cries for help.”</p><p>“I... I have nightmares sometimes, too,” Caleb said and looked over Molly with the same expression on his face from earlier. “Please do not apologize for what you cannot control, Mollymauk.”</p><p>“Still,” Molly said, giving Caleb a small smile. In the dark Caleb had leaned in to get a better look at Molly. He was <em>so close.</em> “S-still. I’m sorry for waking you, and I’m sorry for hugging you without asking. I know you aren’t comfortable with that all the time.”</p><p>“It is alright, Molly,” Caleb said, getting closer still. Molly licked his lips and looked down at Caleb’s, wanting so desperately to bridge the short distance and kiss the wizard. Caleb continued, “I understand needing comfort after nightmares and... and I do not mind hugs so much, anymore.”</p><p>They were inches apart now, Caleb’s breath ghosting across Molly’s cheek. Whatever he was going to say died on his lips as he watched Caleb lick his lips in a mirror of the gesture that Molly did just a moment ago, even glancing down at Molly’s lips for a brief moment.</p><p>“Caleb...” Molly breathed. “C-can... Can I ki-”</p><p>And that was all it took. Molly could barely believe it, Caleb grabbed the back of his head and their lips collided and they were kissing, mouths moving and hands clutching at whatever they could reach. Caleb’s tongue teased at Molly’s bottom lip and he opened readily for the wizard, their tongues twining.</p><p>Eventually, they had to break apart to breathe. Molly pressed his forehead to Caleb’s and wrapped his arms around the other man, tipping sideways and laying them both back onto the pillows.</p><p>“I have wanted to do that since before we went to Hupperdook,” Caleb said, his fingers carding through Molly’s hair.</p><p>“Darling, all you ever had to do was ask,” Molly replied, his tail wrapping around Caleb’s thigh affectionately. “Hell, I think I would have melted into your arms if you had kissed me when I got into your space in the sewer in Zadash.”</p><p>“But how could someone like you feel the same way about someone like me?” Caleb asked quietly.</p><p>“No,” Molly said firmly. “None of that here, not right now. Caleb, I think you are one of the most beautiful people I’ve ever seen, not to mention everything else about you. You’re funny, you’re <em>so</em> smart, which is incredibly sexy, by the way, and you care so much about all of us.”</p><p>Even though his vision was washed out, due to the darkness, Molly could tell that Caleb was blushing by the way the human averted his eyes. He reached out and cupped Caleb’s cheek with his hand, drawing the human into another passionate kiss. The two men worked their way closer to one another over the next minutes, Molly using his tail to pull Caleb closer to him so that he could tangle his legs with the wizard’s.</p><p>“I can’t believe we are actually here,” Caleb said eventually, bringing his hand up to stroke Molly’s cheek. Molly pressed into his touch and sighed.</p><p>“I can’t either, to be honest,” he said. “I wasn’t ever going to say anything. I didn’t want to scare you.”</p><p>Caleb chuckled, the bed shaking a little with his laughter. “I would not have said anything either. I am sorry that you have nightmares, but I am glad that we were presented with the... opportunity to take things further.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Molly murmured, turning his head to kiss Caleb’s palm. “How... how far do you want to take this?”</p><p>When Caleb paused for a moment, Molly realized what had come out of his mouth, his eyes widening.</p><p>“Not that I’m not okay with just this!” he rushed out, “I don’t want to push you into anything you don’t want to do, and I certainly don’t want to make you uncomfortable, Moonweaver knows I’m a lot and-”</p><p>“Mollymauk,” Caleb cut him off. Molly snapped his mouth shut and waited for Caleb to continue, “Now that we have gotten past neither of us wanting to scare the other off, we should just talk about it.”</p><p>“Oh,” Molly said. “Yeah, that’s smart.”</p><p>“For what it’s worth, <em>Schatz,</em>” Caleb said, shifting to sit up. “I do not think that you are ‘a lot.’ I think you are the perfect amount of you.”</p><p>“Darling... I want...” Molly said, sitting up as well. He reached out and ran his thumb over Caleb’s cheek, the human’s scruff rough under his fingertips. Molly relished the feel, sighing contentedly. He continued, “I want you to go how far you’re comfortable with. I’d make a liar of myself if I said that I <em>hadn’t</em> imagined you pinning me down and having your way with me.”</p><p>“<em>Ja, ja,</em>” Caleb swallowed, leaning into Molly’s touch, his eyes wide. “I - uh - have imagined our positions in the sewers of Zadash... reversed... from time to time... especially when we have gotten individual rooms.”</p><p>Molly’s eyebrows shot up, his hand falling from Caleb’s face to Caleb’s shoulder. “Why, Mister Caleb,” he said, gently pulling on the human’s shoulder and laying back, guiding Caleb down on top of him. “Are you telling me that you took your pleasure from the thought of pushing me into the wall, rutting against me, gasping into each other’s mouths, and - ah! <em>Caleb!</em>”</p><p>Caleb cut off Molly’s babbling by rolling his hips against the tiefling’s. Molly reached up and wound his fingers through Caleb’s hair, pulling the human down into a burning kiss. He opened his mouth for Caleb when the human’s teeth grazed his lower lip, moaning and wrapping his tail around Caleb’s thigh. Caleb’s tongue began to explore his mouth anew; gentle at first, but slowly growing in intensity. Molly had half a mind to just lay back and let Caleb lavish attention on him, but where was the fun in that? He pushed back, licking into Caleb’s mouth in return, talons scrabbling at Caleb's back.</p><p>With a particularly savage nip, Caleb broke the kiss, gasping. Molly whined, pressing himself up into Caleb, begging for more contact, pressing slightly harder on Caleb’s back with his nails. Caleb groaned at the sharp pressure from Molly’s talons, rolling his hips into Molly’s. Molly gasped and keened, bucking his hips up to meet Caleb’s, unaware of the incremental increase in pressure of his nails on Caleb’s skin. When Molly made to skate his claws lightly down Caleb’s back, Caleb pulled back and shouted, face a strange mask of pain and ecstasy.</p><p>“Fuck, fuck,” Molly sat up swearing, his hands fliting around Caleb’s shoulders, not wanting to hurt the human further. “I’m so sorry, I got carried away and I didn’t realize how hard I was pressing, fuck, I’ll go wake Jester, she can heal you, fuck, Cay-”</p><p>“Molly,” Caleb cut him off. Molly froze and looked up at Caleb wide-eyed. “Scratches and marks are quite alright. They are not difficult to hide with clothing. I will relish looking over my body and seeing where you’ve been.”</p><p>“Gods, what did I do to deserve you?” Molly said before diving in and beginning the process of sucking a love bite into the junction of Caleb’s neck and shoulder. The human moaned wantonly, stretching his neck out to give Molly better access. Molly continued his trajectory downward, leaving a few marks across Caleb’s collar bones, one over his heart, and one just below his right nipple, making sure to brush the hardened bud with his nose as he traversed down Caleb’s body. After he was finished with the love bite on Caleb’s right pectoral, Molly had another idea, leaning in and pressing the forks of his tongue together around Caleb’s nipple. Caleb shouted, hands flying to Molly’s head to grab at his hair. Molly moaned at the pull, switching sides to give some attention to Caleb’s other nipple.</p><p>Suddenly, he was being pulled back by his hair, neck craned to look at Caleb. The wizard looked over him hungrily, his red hair frizzy and falling out of its leather thong to frame his face rather nicely. Molly licked his lips, looking over the debauched human with a necklace of hickies, a small bead of pride swelling within him as he viewed his handiwork.</p><p>“If you do more of that I will not last very long, <em>Schatz,</em>” Caleb said, releasing Molly’s hair from his grip. Molly whined at the loss of pressure, but cocked a half smile anyway, trying to look like a predator stalking its prey. Caleb continued, “Turn over so that I can open you, Molly.”</p><p>“Hmm,” Molly thought, tapping his chin with one long finger. “Why don’t you make me? I bet that you can’t, my dear skinny wizard.”</p><p>Caleb’s eyebrows shot up. “Do you want me to make you? Are you goading me?”</p><p>“Why not both?” Molly answered. “If you can be a little shit when you want to be, so can I.”</p><p>“Fine then,” Caleb said, his expression sliding back from surprised into hungry. “Are you amenable to me using my magic?”</p><p>Molly blinked, his brain shorting out. Had he heard that correctly? Caleb wanted to use magic in the bedroom? Molly was <em>more</em> than okay with the idea of Caleb manhandling him, but adding magic to that? He felt his cock twitch painfully in its confines within his leggings. He swallowed thickly, saying, “Is magic okay? <em>Fuck</em> <em>yes,</em> Caleb, that is more than okay.”</p><p>“<em>Ja, ja, das ist gut...</em>” Caleb mumbled, glancing off to the side of the room, obviously thinking of something. “I think that you should have... <em>verdammt</em>, what is it called?”</p><p>“A safeword?” Molly offered helpfully, grinning.</p><p>“<em>Ja,</em> that.”</p><p>“Um, okay,” Molly mused, trying to find a word that he wouldn’t be in danger of mentioning offhandedly. “Let’s see, how about ‘swamp?’”</p><p>“Ugh,” Caleb groaned, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and putting his head in his hands. “That definitely works, that swamp was the least sexy thing I could be thinking about right now.”</p><p>Molly grinned wider, bounding up out of bed and unlacing his leggings quickly, dropping them with a flourish. He cocked his hip, intensely aware of his erection hanging heavy between his legs and said, “And I’m the most sexy thing you could be thinking about right now, so get to making me submit with magic, chop chop.”</p><p>Caleb laughed, standing and ridding himself of his own trousers, “You are impatient.”</p><p>“<em>Ja, ja,</em>” Molly agreed sweetly, nudging Caleb back onto the bed once both men were free from the confines of their clothing. “I’ve been pining over you for over a year and I find out you not only have felt the same way but you want to fuck me just as much as I want to fuck you all in one night, I’m a little excited.”</p><p>“I can see that, <em>Liebling,</em>” Caleb said, snickering and running a light touch up the underside of Molly’s cock. Molly bit his lip to keep from keening embarrassingly, not wanting to show Caleb how desperate he was from just a singular touch.</p><p>“Well?” Molly asked, spreading his hands to either side of himself in a gesture that he hoped conveyed “Bring it on.”</p><p>Molly barely caught the small movement of Caleb’s hands and the whispered arcane word before he was suspended in mid air, body locked in the position he had been standing in a moment previously. Caleb rose to position Molly how he wanted him, his own cock flushed and needy. Molly felt Caleb bring his arms behind him, turn him so that his stomach was facing the floor, and bend his knees, leaving his ass deliciously exposed. He moaned every time Caleb’s light touches brushed the hollows of his hips or his collarbones or his nipples. Molly couldn’t writhe under the magic’s hold, but gods did he try.</p><p>By the time that Molly noticed Caleb’s ministrations stop, he was panting with heavy, gasping breaths. Despite not being able to move his body or appendages, Molly was able to crane his neck a little to see what Caleb was doing over by the bed. He saw a mound of pillows piled in the middle of the bed and whined again at the thought of Caleb bending him over, driving into him mercilessly and whispering filthy things into his ear. Caleb walked back over to where Molly was suspended, deftly flicking his wrist to rotate Molly a quarter turn so that he could take Molly’s face in his hands and kiss Molly ragged.</p><p>The combination of the kiss, Caleb’s magic, and how hard he was caused Molly’s head to swim. He barely noticed Caleb drawing him over to the bed and shifting him so that his hips were supported by the pillows, safe for the brush of the linen against Molly’s aching cock. The minute bit of friction did almost less than nothing for him, but Molly couldn’t help but squirm as he felt the spell release.</p><p>“Caleb... please,” Molly begged, stilling his hips as Caleb’s hands rested on the backs of his thighs. Caleb ran his hands tenderly over Molly’s ass, making Molly shiver again. He decided to try again, “This is amazing, love, you’re so sexy, but gods, I need you inside of me now!”</p><p>“By all means, continue begging, <em>Schatz,</em>” Caleb murmured, leaning over Molly and pressing his chest to Molly’s back. “I’m sure it will work out for you eventually.”</p><p>“Caaaaaaaleb,” Molly whined, trying to push back to feel Caleb’s cock against the cleft of his ass. “Please, please, fuck me.”</p><p>“You are all bark and no bite, you know that?” Caleb asked, his voice colored with a smile. “You tell me to make you do something, but when I want to take my time, you dissolve into a needy puddle.”</p><p>Molly groaned, continuing to writhe under Caleb’s featherlight touches. “Yep,” he said, “that’s me! A melted gelatinous cube.”</p><p>“Charming, <em>Schatz,</em>” Caleb said, laughing. He pressed his lips to the eye that Molly knew was in the center of his upper back, continuing downward to press openmouthed kisses to the ridges at the thickest part of Molly’s tail. Molly willed the appendage to snake around Caleb’s waist, squeezing lightly before the spade traced a line up Caleb’s cock. He felt Caleb buck abortedly and felt a hand wrap around the base of his tail. Caleb murmured, “Hmm, this gives me an idea.”</p><p>“What sort of idea?” Molly asked. He felt cold air as Caleb sat up and moved away and he whined again, saying, “Hey, are you ever going to get to it? I mean, like, come on, haven’t you wai-<em> oh gods, CALEB!</em>”</p><p>The feeling of hands of force gripping and spreading his ass cheeks apart was like nothing Molly had ever felt before. He looked over his shoulder to see Caleb drawing complicated patterns in the air, eyes closed and lips moving in a language that Molly couldn’t recognize. Caleb finished his cast and looked to be holding something in his hands. The position was craning Molly’s neck painfully, so he turned back around, concentrating on the deft fingers of the Unseen Servant stroking lightly over his hole.</p><p>“Please cross your arms behind your back,” Caleb said. “I could make you, but it will be much nicer for both of us if you would simply obey me.”</p><p>Molly groaned again, doing as he was bid. He felt the gentle brush of Caleb’s fingertips against each of his wrists and suddenly, his wrists were immobilized. He wiggled around a bit to test the pull of whatever spell Caleb had used to bind him, but he only succeeded in getting a light smack on the ass from the Unseen Servant. His wrists were suspended behind him and he could pull against the bond, straining his arms deliciously.</p><p>“Are you ready for the real fun to start, <em>Liebling?</em>” Caleb asked. Molly nodded vigorously against the mattress, murmuring affirmations along with the motion. “<em>Gut.</em>”</p><p>Suddenly, the Unseen Servant was back with a vengeance, its tongue licking over Molly’s entrance a few times before pressing in. Molly wasn’t even aware of the noises that he was making, let alone the volume, but he knew that he was babbling, words spilling out over his lips.<em> More, more, gods, oh yes, this is amazing, gods, Caleb, oh gods! Moonweaver’s blessings, Caleb, I need you!</em></p><p>Soon, the Unseen Servant pulled back, replacing its tongue with two fingers, scissoring them open slowly, stroking against Molly’s walls and all together avoiding his prostate. He tried to press back, but every time he did, the servant removed its fingers entirely, leaving him wanting. After several minutes of this song and dance, Molly finally collapsed against the pillows, letting wave over wave of pleasure wash over him. He made no effort to control his tail, focusing only on his hips, trying not to rub himself against the pillow and let the Unseen Servant have its way.</p><p>“Mollymauk,” Caleb’s voice said behind him as he caught Molly’s tail deftly. Molly let out a small ‘peep’ when Caleb squeezed lightly at the tip of the spade, moaning more when Caleb’s firm fingers stroked repeatedly further down. He moved his hands down to the base and pulled lightly. Molly shouted at the feeling, his tail thrashing behind him and coming into contact with something. Caleb grunted and Molly turned again to see Caleb rubbing at his cheek.</p><p>“Fuck, Caleb, I’m sorry,” Molly said, willing his tail to be still. Caleb petted over the curve of Molly’s ass gently, still holding onto his tail.</p><p>“It is alright, <em>Schatz,</em>” Caleb laughed. “But I do think that you should keep this where that happens less frequently.”</p><p>Caleb directed Molly’s tail to where Molly’s wrists were bound. Molly wound his tail around his wrist a few times, turning back to face forward. Caleb continued to stroke his hips and ass as the Unseen Servant finished opening Molly. When the magical presence left him, Molly whined and wiggled his hips at the loss, saying, “Please, <em>please,</em> Caleb.”</p><p>“Please what?” Caleb asked, mock innocence in his voice. Molly groaned.</p><p>“Please fuck me,” He said, flexing his fingers. The spell did a wonderful job of keeping him bound without cutting off circulation to anything important.</p><p>“That can be arranged,” Caleb said and smacked Molly’s ass lightly, getting up to retrieve something from elsewhere in the room. At the contact of Caleb’s hand, Molly moaned, thighs tensing involuntarily.</p><p>“Gods, Cay, if you keep doing that I’m not going to last for any amount of time at all,” Molly said. There was a clink of glass being dropped to the floor from a low height and Caleb coughed.</p><p>“It is... good to know what you like, <em>Schatz,</em>” he said, his voice slowly getting closer. From behind him, Molly heard Caleb gasp and moan. He craned his neck around to try to see what Caleb was doing, joining in Caleb’s noises at the image of the human slicking himself with the oil that he had retrieved from his pack. “<em>Götter,</em> you are wonderful, Mollymauk.”</p><p>“Thank you, darling,” Molly said quietly, overcome at the emotion in Caleb’s voice. He could say the same about Caleb. In the span of just over an hour, they had gone from teammates to Caleb restraining Molly and planning to fuck his brains out. Tonight was weird. Weird, but still wonderful. “You are, too, you know.”</p><p>Caleb hummed in reply, running his hands over Molly’s ass and thighs again, bracketing the tiefling’s legs with his own. Molly sighed as he felt the head of Caleb’s cock at his entrance, the sigh morphing into a moan as Caleb continued to press in. The human stilled for a moment, letting Molly adjust.</p><p>“Tell me when you are ready, <em>liebling,</em>” Caleb said, leaning over Molly to press light kisses to his neck. Molly hummed, rolling his head to the side to give Caleb better access to the side of his neck. Caleb continued to press kisses across Molly’s skin as he waited, holding himself up on his elbows.</p><p>“You can move, Caleb,” Molly said quietly, flexing his shoulders to press his back into Caleb’s front. Caleb leavered himself up, hands running down the sides of Molly’s body as he readied himself. He pulled out slowly, then pushed back in, both men groaning at the feeling. Caleb picked up his pace, bending forward over Molly slightly. When he shifted, the head of his cock started to hit Molly’s prostate every other thrust, causing Molly to cry out, “Gods! Yes! There, right there, Caleb, oh gods, I’m close already, Cay, I’ve wanted this for so long, Caleb, gods, <em>Caleb!</em>”</p><p>Caleb responded with a groan, shifting his position slightly. He succeeded in adjusting to hit Molly’s prostate continuously and Molly's eyes almost crossed at how excellent the feeling was. He felt Caleb’s hand on his hip and suddenly the human’s hand, slick with oil, was around Molly’s cock, stroking in time with his thrusts. Caleb had barely gotten his hand around Molly when Molly felt himself hurtling towards the edge of release. He wailed the human’s name as he came, hips jerking wildly between Caleb’s hand and his cock.</p><p>The human’s hips stilled, as did his hand, Caleb’s other hand rubbing Molly’s back gently. Molly felt the magic around his wrists release and he brought his arms around in front of him, stretching out like a cat. After a moment, he craned his neck to look back at Caleb. The human was red in the face and still breathing heavily, his legs shaking slightly.</p><p>“Caleb, did you-” Molly started to ask, but Caleb cut him off.</p><p>“Nein, Mollymauk, I did not, but I do not want to continue moving and hurt you,” Caleb said, his voice strangled.</p><p>“Darling, please,” Molly said, reaching out and taking Caleb’s hand. “I’m fine. Please. Finish inside me. I want you to. I want to feel you.”</p><p>Caleb let out the breath he had apparently been holding and gripped Molly’s hips firmly, thrusting with renewed vigor. Molly moaned at the feeling, supporting himself on his elbows and putting his head between his arms. Despite the fact that he had come already, feeling Caleb inside of him still felt amazing, twinges of arousal that were just nearly on the edge of too much shooting through him every time Caleb brushed his sweet spot.</p><p>Continuing to move, Caleb cried out and collapsed over Molly’s back, holding the tiefling tightly as he emptied into the other man. With his arms around Molly’s torso, Caleb rolled to the side, pulling them both out of the mess on the stack of pillows. Molly wrapped his arms around where Caleb held him, his eyes beginning to droop very quickly.</p><p>“<em>Ah, sheiße,</em>” Caleb swore softly. He yawned and shifted backwards, his now soft cock dropping out of Molly. Molly whined at both the feeling of emptiness and the loss of contact as Caleb rose and rummaged through his bag again. Shortly thereafter, Molly felt a warm hand touch his hip lightly and a cloth beginning to clean him up.</p><p>“Mmm, I can do that, love,” he said sleepily, rolling onto his back to look up at Caleb.</p><p>“<em>Ja,</em> but I want to, <em>mein liebe,</em>” Caleb said, nudging Molly’s legs apart. Molly let Caleb clean them both up, muttering a simple spell to rid the pillows of Molly’s spend before tossing them back against the headboard.</p><p>Molly felt magic surround him again and looked up as Caleb muttered another spell and drew a glyph in the air. He was gently moved into a more comfortable position in the bed, the quilt and sheets drawing themselves up over his hips. Caleb climbed into the bed after him, returning to wrap his arms around Molly. Molly turned, wrapping his own arms around Caleb in turn.</p><p>“<em>Ich liebe dich, Mollymauk,</em>” Caleb said quietly once they were both comfortable. Molly smiled. He had picked up enough Zemnian in the last year to know what those words ment.</p><p>“I love you, too, Caleb,” he whispered back, pressing his forehead to the human’s. The two lovers drifted off to sleep, both of their dreams blissfully peaceful with the other in their arms.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>